Embodiments of the present invention relate systems and methods for milling substrates such as rocks, concrete blocks or slabs, and asphalt.
Rocks and other substrates are often used in rock walls and other landscaping and construction. These substrates are often shaped to have a predetermined thickness before installation by scraping layers of excess material from top and/or bottom of the substrates. The scraping is typically done via loader buckets or similar large machinery. Scraping is very time consuming, cost prohibitive, and noisy and does not effect uniform thickness of the substrates. Scraping also quickly wears out the machinery and takes constant monitoring to determine whether the machinery is properly scraping the substrates.